1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency (RF) connector, and more particularly to an RF connector adapted to be mounted on a cutout of a printed circuit board (PCB) thereby reducing the overall height of the connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is becoming mores and more desirable to provide low profile radio frequency (RF) connectors for use in mobile electrical devices.
A conventional RF connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,315, issued to Nagashima on Jan. 19, 1993. The RF connector comprises a plug and a receptacle. Ground contacts of the receptacle are soldered to a top face of the PCB. This type of RF connector occupies a large space, which has a total height equal to a height of the plug plus a height of the receptacle.
To solve the above problem, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/036,052 (filed on Dec. 24, 2001), assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, proposes an RF connector assembly having a receptacle, a complementary plug and a PCB. The receptacle includes a substrate, an outer contact, a central contact and three solder pads disposed on the substrate. A through hole is defined in a middle of the PCB. The outer and central contacts are accommodated in the through hole. The solder pads are soldered to a bottom face of the PCB. The plug is electrically connected with the receptacle within the through hole. As shown in this application, the RF header connector is mounted to the PCB from under the PCB, which may be somewhat unreliable when a relatively large downward pressure is executed thereon.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts and to meet the requirement of the modern trend.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical system occupying less space.
An electrical system comprises a printed circuit board (PCB), a receptacle and a complementary plug. The plug has a first mating portion and a bifurcate contact. The PCB has a top face and a cutout defined therein. The receptacle includes an insulative base, an outer contact and an inner contact respectively fixed to the insulative base. The outer contact has a second mating portion and a pair of grounding pads extending from a bottom edge thereof. The inner contact is located in the outer contact. The inner contact has a center pin and a signal pad extending from a bottom portion thereof. The grounding pads and the signal pad are soldered to the top face of the PCB. The plug electrically connects with the receptacle by engaging the first mating portion with the outer contact of the receptacle. The bifurcate contact of the plug engages with the center pin of the inner contact of the receptacle. The plug and the receptacle are partly received in the cutout of the PCB. Thus the electrical system occupies less space.